The Blitz
by Jin 2.5
Summary: A young girl with secret ties to the Doctor is transported through the rift from the 1940s to present day Cardiff and causes quite a stir of emotions amongst the Torchwood team.


A/N: Just a little something that was running about in my head so I decided to write it out and see what the reaction was, which I suppose might determine if I continue it. And just a little side note, there is an original female character to be included in this storyline and I know how against Mary-Sue's some of you are, and while it's not my intention to make her Mary-Suesque, I can't exactly control how the character develops, I tend to let my creativity flow how it pleases and to force some other standard that was not of my own tends to block my writing which usually means I stop writing on that project for some period of time or altogether; Anyways, my point is, ignore it if becomes Mary-Suesque, read it for what I hope is a good story and good writing, that is all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing affliated with Torchwood or Doctor Who.

**The Blitz**

_**"Prologue"**_

Gwen Cooper slowly made her way around the Hub, her front teeth digging into her bottom lip lightly as she tuned in and out on the laughter coming from the morgue, Owen was retelling another story they'd all heard many times before yet Toshiko continued to laugh everytime.

Things were quiet today, Jack was off somewhere on some super secret mission, barely managing to tell the team he was leaving.

Gwen stopped and glanced at Ianto as he cleaned around the sofa and coffee table, his eyes darted to her and he smiled her way before resuming his busy work.

"Nice day." She spoke softly and he nodded.

With a sigh she turned away and glanced absent mindedly at the monitors before her, the cctvs were never very interesting these days but there wasn't much else to do and yet it was there something caught her eye, a flicker on the docks.

_'A glitch?'_ She thought to herself as she leaned in a little. _'No, in this job there is no such thing as a glitch...'_

The far corner of the dock flickered again, like a ruined film caught in the reel.

And then it stopped.

Gwen blinked multiple times, staring intently at the now occuppied section of the dock.

"Ianto..." She whispered and motioned him over with her hand, yet refusing to take her eyes off of the monitor.

Once his shadow was towering over her, she pointed at the screen.

"That girl, she just appeared out of nowhere."

"I'll call Jack." He prompted and was gone.

Gwen continued to stare at the monitor where the girl stood, blue and motionless on the plasma screen; she tucked her gun into her belt and sprinted for the elevator.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The wind blew lightly through Gwen's hair as she walked across the dock, she could see the girl in the distance and her heart pumped faster with every step.

The girl was still motionless, her back to Gwen as she stared out at the Cardiff skyline.

Taking a deep breath, Gwen spoke "Hello."

The girl jumped slightly and slowly turned around and Gwen quickly covered her mouth, holding back a gasp.

The mysterious newcomer was young, no older than 20, her complexion was fair and her chin length hair was black with a white nurse's cap resting on the crown of her head. She was dressed in a pale blue dress that reached her shins, the long sleeves cuffed with white and a matching collar, all under a starch white apron and a black, collared cape, the inside of which was a bright red with a matching straps that crossed over her chest in an X; her feet were clad in black, polished oxfords with stacked heels that were nearly blending in with her long legs, in their sheer black tights.

She moved to step forward but stopped, her pale hand nervously touching the fastening at the collar of her cape, confusion crossing her face.

Gwen stood, frozen to the spot, gaping behind her hand at the young girl who resembled the pictures of nursing students during the second world war, in books Gwen's grandfather use to show her when she was young.

"Could you tell me where I am?" The girl suddenly spoke, sounding less frightened than Gwen had expected.

Gwen nodded slowly, still stunned.

"Cardiff."

"Wales? That's impossible." The girl scoffed though her brow was knit in tight confusion.

"And...and why is that?' Gwen asked quietly, though she was positive she already knew the answer.

"Well for one I have a brother who lives in Cardiff, I visit him on the holidays and it has never looked like..." The girl looked back over her shoulder at the city. "Like this."

"Is there any other reason?"

"Yes, for just minutes ago I was standing on the steps of the hospital I'm training at in London."

Gwen bit her lip and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

_'London?'_ She thought before pushing away the comment.

"Could I get your name?" She asked and the girl, who had been staring back at the city again, nodded.

"Cecilia Gray."

"And, Cecilia, do you happen to know today's date?"

"Of course I do, it's the 14th of October 1940."


End file.
